


I Don't Want To Loose You Now

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-23
Updated: 1997-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Say what you mean and mean what you say.





	I Don't Want To Loose You Now

**Author's Note:**

> The regrettable result of too much fanfiction and too many years of English classes brought together in one pet peeve.
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ They ain't mine, though I'm not sure CC and 1013 would recognize them as theirs, either.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

Mulder regarded Scully attentively. She was sitting on a chair across from him, and her shoulders were trembling a bit. "Scully, you know I don't want to jeopardize what we have together, what we've been to each other up to now, but I'm ready for a change," he said. 

"I know you are," Scully said, "but I just don't know if I'm at that point yet myself. I need more time." 

"Well, I can be patient," he said, "but I'm only human." 

"I'm afraid, Mulder... what if I do what you want and all that happens is more distance between us? I don't think I could stand that." 

"That won't happen, I promise. I'm here for you, no matter what. You know that." Mulder shifted his hands a little, beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

"Oh, Mulder, I want to believe that, but I- I've had bad experiences with other guys in this situation. Sooner or later, they all just walk." 

"I'm not other guys, Scully. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just give me a chance to prove how I feel about you- to prove that love is what will keep me with you." Scully bent her head and took a deep breath. Mulder saw her press her lips together. He lowered his voice to a husky urging. "Come on, Scully. It's up to you now. The key is in your hands." 

A long moment passed while she hesitated. Then finally she nodded. "You're right, Mulder. It's time." 

She got up, walked over to the headboard, and barely had time to unlock the handcuffs before he pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Next time," his voice was low in her ear, "it's your turn." 


End file.
